Disposable gas lighters are available in a variety of forms. Typically, one common element of disposable lighters is a fuel release lever that is used to initiate a flow of fuel. The fuel release lever is typically operated in conjunction with a spark producing mechanism so that the flow of fuel is ignited soon after it commences. For example, one type of lighter requires a user to rotate a toothed spark wheel against a flint in order to generate a spark, simultaneously with, or immediately followed by, depressing the fuel release lever to release a gas and produce a flame.
Other means of ignition for disposable lighters employ a piezoelectric mechanism. In this type of ignition mechanism, a piezoelectric material, such as a piezoelectric crystal, is struck by a hammer in order to produce an electric spark. The spark is created at the fuel outlet or nozzle to ignite the gaseous fuel. The fuel release lever, upon forced depression by a user, typically commences both the flow of the fuel and then the ignition process. An example of such a piezoelectric ignition mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,697, entitled “Piezoelectric Mechanism For Gas Lighters.”
Measures have been introduced to make activation of lighters more difficult. One typical method employed is to incorporate a latch member that inhibits depression of the fuel release lever. Examples of such mechanisms are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,435,719; 5,584,682, and 5,636,979. Another example of a piezoelectric lighter that provides increased resistance to operation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,530. The '530 patent describes a piezoelectric ignition mechanism that has a telescopic assembly having inner and outer members separated by a return spring. The return spring biases the inner and outer members apart, and a user must depress the inner and outer members towards one another in order to activate the ignition mechanism. The device of the '530 patent also includes a resistant spring that provides additional resistance to movement of the inner and outer members towards one another, in order to provide increased resistance to operation.
There remains, however, a need for an ignition device that provides increased resistance to operation, and also improves consumer friendliness and minimizes the number of required components.